The Borderlands
by Infiniginity
Summary: (a long time after Descendants 2, spoilers) Kittredge has grown up in the Borderlands, the land that hides behind the Forbidden Mountains, where magic is still allowed freely. Kitt only really looks out for herself. But when disaster hits Auradon, it looks they're to blame, King Ben brings five kids over to Auradon to see if the Borderlands can really be trusted. Kitt volunteers.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This first part is just the introduction. Most of it contains a summary of Descendants and Descendants 2. So yeah. Spoilers. Also, the stuff in bold is my original writing, while the rest is summarizing in my own words. Most of the bold text is sassy commentary. Hope you like this, because I have only a faint idea of where this is going. :) Also, this is rated T for language and probably mentions of unpleasant things._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. This is the only time I'll say this. Just know it's implied._

Once upon a time, not too long ago, Belle married her Beast in an extraordinarily lavish wedding, which included six-thousand guests and a big ass cake. Instead of a honeymoon, Best united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon. He resurrected all the- **previously really dead, mind you** \- villains and sidekicks and trapped them without mercy onto an island far away, with a magical barrier to hold them there. No magic, no wifi, and no. Way. Out. This island was called the Isle of the Lost.

 **The rest of the kingdom was left with the Magic Ban. Only certain people would be allowed access to magic- Cinderella's fairy godmother, for instance- and only under certain circumstances. Say, another villain. However, since this was Auradon and all the villains had been shipped off to the Isle of the Lost, said circumstances never quite arose.**

 **Even with the new peace the Isle and the Ban brought, a sect of the population were still unrestful. These were the few witches and warlocks and magicians and enchantresses who naturally possessed magic and used it for Good. Non-magical citizens, though, were not alright with living among magic users when all of the Heroes had been "harmed" by people like them. King Beast, Queen Belle and Fairy Godmother proposed a solution: the people who would not comply with the Magic Ban could live separate from the ones who would. Those who would not submit to the law would pack up and live beyond the Forbidden Mountains and Faraway. These magicians would take their families and live in the Borderlands. So they did.**

 **Remember this, folks. It's important. Trust your nameless narrator. (I mean, it's not like there's anybody else to trust at the moment…)**

Anyway, twenty years later, the sixteen-year-old son of Beast and Belle, Prince Benjamin Florian **(why anybody thought that was a good name is beyond me)** , was to be crowned King of Auradon **(and why anybody thought a sixteen-year-old with two non-dead parents should be king is also beyond me)**. As his first proclamation, four children of the villains from the Isle of the Lost were to be brought to Auradon and given a second chance (though, to be honest, they weren't really given a first chance). After a few protests from his council, Prince Ben was able to bring the son of Cruella De Vil, the daughter of Evil Queen, the son of Jafar, and the daughter of Maleficent to Auradon, and give them normal lives.

Or so he thought.

Mal, Carlos, Evie and Jay had other plans from their parents which basically boiled down to stealing Fairy Godmother's magic wand and breaking the barrier to free the villains so they could rain Hell down on Auradon. Preferably with matching thrones at the end.

Although that was their original endgame, somewhere along the line, Mal found herself falling in love with the Prince. At Ben's Coronation, the four kids from Auradon choose Good instead of Evil, but in a freak accident Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother, grabs her mother's wand and accidentally broke the barrier on the Isle, freeing Maleficent, who crashes the Coronation. Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie face down Maleficent, who had turned into a dragon, and stand up for Good. Maleficent was shrunk down to the size of the love in her heart (itty bitty), the barrier was restored and they all lived happily ever after.

 **Not really.**

A couple months after the Coronation, Mal ran away, back to the Isle. Now King Ben followed her there with Evie, Jay and Carlos to get their friend/girlfriend back. King Ben, being a dumbass, gets captured (because nobody was going to recognize the King…) by Mal's enemy, Uma, daughter of Ursula, Harry and Gil. Sons of Captain Hook and Gaston, respectively. Anywho, there was this showdown between the two sides and a fake wand was exchanged for Ben and they all went home. Later Mal was introduced as Lady Mal at the Cotillion and everything was great.

Until Uma crashed the party, pretending to be Ben's new love. Mal and her friends were about to leave when they realized that Uma had put Ben under a Love Spell. **(Figures.)** And Mal finally confessed her love for Ben and broke the spell. Uma then turns into an Ursula-like creature with octopus tentacles. attempted to drown the yacht they were on. Mal and Ben are the only ones to attempt to stop her for some reason. They go to the edge of the boat and talk to her before Mal gets so pissed off she turns into a dragon. **Yep, folks, you heard me right. A dragon. Couldn't have seen that coming**. After throwing down for a few minute, Ben jumps in to stop the girls. This somehow works, don't ask me how, and Uma leaves with an empty threat she never fulfilled. Ben and Mal got back on the boat and they all lived happily ever after.

 **For real this time.**

 **But nobody knew where Uma went and nobody bothered to look. They really should have bothered to look.**

 **Five years later, King Ben and Lady Mal got married in a slightly smaller event than the previous King and Queen.**

 **And that's all she wrote, or so they say.**

 **Nobody ever bothered to find Uma, but here's where she went:**

 **The Borderlands.**

 **She swam around the coast and walked right through Winter's Keep and Schwartzvald within a day or two, hardly any time between crashing the Cotillion and escaping had passed. Certainly not enough time for someone to hear the news and recognize her. Had Uma been able to, she would have gone straight back to the Isle for Gil and Harry- they were her crew, after all- but she had no way to open the barrier. So she found herself traveling in an unknown direction. It wasn't like anything was forcing her there. It was more like a gentle tug, as if she was on a rope and a friend was guiding her back. Uma hadn't known what it was that was tugging her, but it wasn't unpleasant. So Uma, daughter or Ursula the Sea Witch, let herself be guided.**

 **And that's how she found herself walking through the Forbidden Mountains, on foot, for several days straight.**

 **Needless to say, when Uma arrived she was tired, hungry, thirsty and stunk like Hell. After a rest that almost rivaled Sleeping Beauty's, Uma awoke refreshed, and somehow complete, despite still being hungry and thirsty. And gross.**

 **It took her a second to understand the reviving feeling.**

 **Magic. It was something completely unlike Auradon. Here magic was used freely, with much less restriction than outside the Mountains. Magic thrummed through the air here like a lifeline, like blood to a beating heart.**

 **For the first time Uma didn't feel completely miserable, and felt a pang as she thought of Harry and Gil, and wished that they could see this. This was the type of place Uma and her crew had dreamed of.**

 **And Uma didn't want to ruin it, for she wasn't like her mother. She wasn't evil. So she followed the rules. She learned the history and culture of these magical people. People like her. When she uncovered the truth- that these people had, in a way, been banished, just like her mother- she felt an odd sense of disheartenment. What was the true Good, if Auradon was the country to banish not one, but two groups of people? Send them away, unwilling to give just one more chance? And what was really Evil? Having grown up on the Isle of the Lost, Uma understood where almost all of the villains came from. They were the ones who were let down by Good; had been forgotten to the point where their actions became unforgivable because Good didn't want them. Sure, the villains had down cruel and malicious things, but the Heroes had been petty in the first place. Who was wrong here?**

 **Uma eventually grew up, and explored the Borderlands with a crew that reminded her so much of the one she had on the Lost Revenge that it almost hurt. Much to her surprise, not a lot of the land had been claimed for civilization. She and her crew eventually settled in a lush, modest, valley between two of the many towering mountains that were spread throughout the Borderlands. Nearby was a lake that was fed through a series of small rivers and streams and led back to the Sea of Ariel. Uma named the lake for the ship she and Harry had raced for so long ago. The Lost Revenge Lake. The town that she settled, she named in homage to the place where she'd grown up and had made her who she was. Uma called this valley, the Valley of the Lost.**

 **The Valley of the Lost is anything but lost. (This is where I come in.)**

 **For starters, there are trees, flowers and grass everywhere you look. It's peaceful here, and people come from all around the Borderlands. Although we live in small communities, roads have been carved through to connect all of us. Our fastest runners can reach the west side in under two hours. We don't have any of the technology that Auradon does. The Baroness told us stories about their technologies when we were children. They at least had television of some sort on the Isle, she told our class one day back when I must have been seven or eight, but in Auradon they had Internet and wifi and the news was almost instant. Here our fastest form of communication is the Runners. I'm not jealous, though. Technology like that sounds noisy and distracting. Sure, a shower sounds nice, but baths will do.**

 **The Baroness is the leader of our valley town. She handles business with the other Barons and Baronesses of the Borderlands, of which there are fifteen total. Fifteen towns, fifteen people who need to agree on laws that affect us all. We don't have a King or Queen. Not one person to rule us all. That's too much pressure to place on just one or a few people. Each Baron must hold a council meeting within their town to discuss every law that will be passed, and will then carry that decision to the other Barons. You must be seventeen to vote in the council meeting.**

 **I don't know exactly how old I am. I assume somewhere around fifteen, but I was found crying one morning just outside of the Forbidden Mountains when a team went to collect the shipment from Auradon. At the time, they were at a low and were struggling to sustain themselves, even with magic, due to a conflict that was taking much longer to resolve. Anyway, I digress. I must have been less than a year old when I was found, and nobody really took me in. I look different, that's why they didn't want me. They just called me the Town Kid. They fed me and clothed me when I was too little to do it myself, but by the time I was six, I was on my own.**

 **From the day I was brought here, I truly was a Lost Kid.**

 **And this is** my **hood.**


	2. Chapter One: My Friends, The Shadows

**A/N: Alright, Chapter 1 is a go! Thanks for all the follows and faves on the prologue, but I'd like at least one review next time. It could just be what you liked/what you didn't like. Something to keep me going while I'm writing. Before I begin this chapter, though I'd just like to say that I'm new to making up spells, but I did my best to rhyme them like in Descendants and Descendants 2. Hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **XOXO, Infiniginity**

Chapter One: My Friends, The Shadows

The sun beats down heavily on my back, I wiped a trickle of sweat from my brow, and not for the first time did I wish that I could just stay inside. Why anyone would choose to live here...well I can understand the motivation to: magic. But that still didn't change the fact that it was hotter than Hell here in the Valley. Being a valley, we were surrounded by mountains on most of our sides, and wanna know what that means? Very little wind or rain reaches us. That's what that means. Fucking stupid mountains. I slam a stack of cleaned up wood in front of my mentor in frustration as I take shelter from the heat in the shop, which also doubles as her house/my current place of residency. Before that, I had a nice little tent sheltered by some trees.

"Rough day, Kitt?" Birdie teases from behind the worktable. She scrunches her nose as she focuses on her current job: fixing a broken clock.

"No, not really," I sigh, hopping up onto the stool next to the old woman. "Just repetitive, I guess. Miss Uma kept going over the same spells and potions that we've been going over all week. And Oddie made us run laps outside." Papa Oddie was High School of the Lost's strict yet eccentric Phys Ed teacher, whose last name was technically spelled with one less "D".

Oh yeah, almost everything here in the Valley of the Lost has "of the Lost" attached at the end. Don't ask why; it just does.

Birdie turns to me, crystal blue eyes aged with wisdom. "Why don't you clean up, then help me with these windups?" She suggests, gesturing towards small figures delicately laid out on the counter behind her. Knowing it's not a request, but a command, I head across the room and down a long, old, wooden staircase to the basement where I keep my things.

The basement is sad. It's small, dark, and dusty. There aren't any windows to combat the shadows. I nearly trip on the splintered wood of the third step; almost a year and a half living here hasn't made Birdie's house too familiar yet. I pause, then mumble, _"The shadows are as dark as night, give me a hand, give me some light."_ The lamp near my bed at the bottom flickers to life, illuminating the stairs and room below me.

My basement, although small and dark, is not empty. A twin-sized rests in the corner farthest from the stairs, next to it a wooden nightstand that doubles as my dresser, on top of the nightstand sits an analog clock, a stack of beaten books, and a lamp, though the lamp doesn't run on electricity, simply on the power of the spell. Hanging above the nightstand is cracked mirror that I shattered in one of my moments. Across from the bed is an even smaller closet that holds just my shirts, a few dresses, and even fewer skirts. I hate skirts. To the right of the bed is a two-drawer desk and a chair. Inside the one drawers are notebooks brimming with stories I've written, sketchbooks of models and inventions, and a very special book that holds my darkest secrets close. The other drawer contains mostly paints, brushes, pencils and pens.

Quickly I change out of my school clothes- a light, plain blue, flowy top, equally flowy mint pants that cinch at the ankles, black, fingerless gloves to keep my skin away from others'- and into clothes more appropriate for tinkering-sturdy jeans, combat boots and a white tank top, my silver highlighted brown frizz tied back messily in a ponytail. Loose pieces of hair still fall into my face, and jagged humps stick out, but that's fine. It's just Birdie and I here. I keep my gloves on.

I slide onto a stool diagonally across from Birdie, and casually toss my backpack onto the table beside me. Homework later, I think with a giddy smile, taking one of the small wind-ups- a human-like ballerina- into my hand. She's been disfigured and disassembled to the point where I can barely recognize what her original design actually was, but the tutu and pointe shoes gives it away. One half of her face is broken, her cheek is missing and the paint is so chipped that I'll have to just repaint her. The wind-up toy soldier laying besides her is no better; his toy sword is eroded with age and now barely a stub. His hat has been crushed and cracks decorate his face obscenely. Looking up at Birdie, I ask, "Where did you find them?"

"A gnome traveling from Gnorta had them in her wagon. Said she couldn't sell them to nobody so broken like that. I saw 'em and took 'em off her hands for her. Jokes on her, though, I've got an apprentice who'll fix the pair up faster and better than magic could ever." Birdie, usually very articulate, only slips into her former dialect when she's extremely happy or pleased, I've noticed. Not once does Birdie look up from the clock that seems to fix itself underneath her fingers.

Although magic was perfectly legal in the Borderlands, there were certain rules we had to follow. For instance, you couldn't bring a dead relative back to life. That fell across a voodoo line that not even ancient Mama Odie would dare cross. We also couldn't change our physical features using magic, the only exception was that we could use magic to alter hair color or length, but that was it. The thing most frowned upon, and almost never thought of, here was attacking Auradon itself. I mean, one: that would be wrong, and two: they already think we're monsters for using magic. The Borderlands have existed for forty or so years without a problem with Auradon, and I'm pretty sure they've all but forgotten us.

I know what I'm doing when I open my sketchbook and begin looking at all the pieces of Ballerina. I put them together, trying my best to get the picture of what she looked like whole. And then I carefully but quickly begin sketching a model of how she should look, with a few personal touches that are so human, magic couldn't replicate them. Once I'm finished with the sketch, I start working on Ballerina. Her mechanics need to be fixed first and foremost. I start by testing the wind-up key; it gets jammed before even half a crank. Reaching under the work table, I locate the tools I'll be needing, and get to work.

Birdie and I work well into the afternoon; she's finished the clock and I'm almost done with the ballerina wind-up; she just needs magic and a bit of paint. Carefully I mix the colors. Mostly it's just pink and shades of red. The wind up is painted in a way that is so human that it couldn't have possibly been magic. Magic can't replicate humanity.

I stand Ballerina up to let her dry; she's maybe two or three inches tall. Birdie comes over to inspect my work. "Brilliant," she compliments. I smile proudly. "I learned from the best." She pats me on the shoulder and I flinch, muscles tensing back to default from a year ago, before I realize she doesn't mean any harm. But memories still rush through me like a stream. Or more like a tide.

I stand up, pulling my backpack off the table, "I'm going to take a break and do my homework. I have a History of Auradon, the Isle, and the Borderlands test tomorrow. Some more studying won't hurt." As I'm darting back down into my sanctuary, I here Birdie call, "Dinner's at half past five!" I just mumble something in acknowledgement.

Down in the basement, I mutter the Light Spell once more, and the darkness vanishes. I practically tear open my backpack to get my textbooks and paper out onto my desk. Anything to stop the memory of- NO! I won't think about it. I flip open my AP Magic Spells and Magic Spells: Grade 10 textbooks and quickly flip to the page that Mrs Astrine assigned for homework and begin memorizing, practicing, and writing down spells (in my DIYed tie dyed spellbook) that I'll surely be quizzed on tomorrow. After twenty or so minutes I switch to studying HAIB (History of Auradon, the Isle, and the Borderlands) because I actually do have a test to study for. I take another twenty minutes to study for that before working on Honors Potions 301 and reviewing my notes for Magical Beings 101. I barely even glance at Mathematics and AP Language Arts tonight.

When I look at the clock next to my cot, bad thoughts completely vanished, it reads six forty-six and counting. I had worked on homework for a little over two hours. Birdie will be mad at me for skipping dinner again, but I want to work on the soldier and ballerina before I go to bed. With any luck, maybe I'll finish. I pack my notebooks, textbooks and pencil case back into my backpack and leave it by the stairs. At the top of the stairs, I open the door and say, _"The shadows are my friends, turn the light off once again."_

At the work table, I notice a piece of paper on the work table, illuminated by the lonely overhead light. It's written in Birdie's scratchy handwriting next to a plastic wrapped plate. Kitt, the note reads, you didn't come up for dinner, and I thought I should let you breathe. Here's dinner. Don't stay up too late. -The Birds

The Birds. A nickname younger people have given Birdie. I smile a little, taking the plate of grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. Thankfully when founding the Borderlands, the included the part of the rules that allows food not native to the area to be grown in carefully maintained greenhouses. Otherwise mashed potatoes, the food of legends, would have never come to me today.

 _"Make what's not, hot."_ I say, gesturing to the plate. I take a fork to the mash potatoes a try a bit. "Ow, ow, ow. Too hot!" I exclaim, _"Too hot, it burns, make it warm."_ I try it again. Perfect. I sit on a stool and try to at least eat a little, but I only eat half of the chicken, a bit of the green beans and all of the potatoes. I find a plastic container and put what I didn't eat in for later, then put my dirty dishes in the bucket by the window.

At last I get to work on the soldier. He needs a lot more work than Ballerina, but I should be done with Soldier by the end of the night. With all the tools needed and my sketchbook, I get started.

Two more hours pass, and I've got Soldier all ready. Standing side-by-side, you can tell that they were a pair. Soldier is less than half an inch taller than Ballerina, and their original inner workings had been quite similar, as well as what I could piece together of their paint jobs. Both have dark brown hair. I hold my breath as I wind up Ballerina, placing her on the table at an angle so she won't tumble off. Her arms mechanically move up-and down while her leg slides up her thigh and stretches back out in what appears to be a ballet move. I wouldn't know because I'm not a dance expert, or even a dance rookie. When her leg touches the table, her mechanics twirl her around so she spins and faces the opposite way. It's so flawless that I wonder why anybody would wreck such amazing art. Carefully I unwind Ballerina and place her next to Soldier, who I wind up. He struts around mechanically, arms moving slowly up and down waving his gun and head turning. Once again, I'm impressed. I set him down next to his lady friend and I think for a moment.

Okay, really quick: What if I brought them to life? It's a little bit out there, but I could do it.

A part of my brain says this is a very bad idea.

But a part of my brain says "ok let's do it".

So I got get my AP Magic Spells and Potions 301 textbooks, and I grin wildly as I look for the page.

 _"Lifeless days and dreamless nights, brings these things right to life."_

Okay, I wasn't thinking half an hour ago as I put ingredients into the cauldron and spoke the magic spell.

Nor was I paying attention to the deep red text that warned that the spell should be performed by a professional or under the supervision of one.

Now I'm paying for it dearly as a little wind-up soldier tugs on my pant leg for attention. He was running around like crazy and fell off the table, but oddly didn't break. I pick up Soldier, he gestures to Ballerina, who has somehow managed to climb up the dish bucket, and I pick her up and bring her to the table as well. For a minute they seem to consult each other in a foreign language, before Ballerina scuttles over to the Magic Spells textbook. I'm confused at their sudden change from silly to serious.

"What are you looking for, Ballerina?" I ask, feeling stupid as I do it. She looks to me, then point to the book. I come over and lift it up, she climbs up my arm and sits on my shoulder to read (can she read?). "Okay, now what?" Ballerina points again to the textbook, then makes a motion like _back_. Oh, she wants me to turn a few pages back. I do, and she makes a motion. _Come on_ , or _hurry up_. I reach the Table of Contents and she puts her hand out. Stop. She jumps down, and Soldier comes to stand next to her. Together they lift the pages, looking for something. Ballerina looks up at me with, big, brown, eyes, then comes over and pinches my arm, "Ouch!" I complain, swatting her away. Soldier points to the chapter I had already been on, and then a section. I read the title, eyes widening. "Oh no, I am _not_ doing that!"

 **Chapter 13, Section 3.b: Giving Your New Animated Object a Voice.**

Ballerina glares at me, tapping her foot impatiently. "Fine," I huff.

The section lists two spells that give an animated object a voice, one being a slightly outdated spell that the tips and tricks column to the side warns may be faulty or result in strange side effects. The other was written less than twenty years ago by Baroness Uma; a reversal to her mother's curse on Ariel all those years ago. Naturally I pick this spell, even if it was written by the daughter of a villain. Just because her mother was horrible, and Baroness herself had done some things she wasn't too proud to admit, doesn't make her a bad person. People can change.

Anyway, the spell. I clean my throat, which also gives me a second to stall. Soldier looks at me impatiently. I recite: _"Given no choice, without a voice, with sound the goal, bless these poor unfortunate souls."_ A gesture to the wind-ups and a spark of green magic trails to the pair and down their throats. They're mouths open and close like fish out of water, and for a moment I think I've fucked up. But then:

"You really ought've done that sooner, Hon." That comes from Ballerina.

"Really, we were just walking around. You could've save so much time by casting the voice spell first." That's from Soldier.

I slam the textbook closed, "A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"Thank you… for finally deciding to be a decent person for once," Ballerina snips loudly.

"Shut it, Ballerina. Keep it down, or I can take you out just as quickly as I brought you to life." I point to the closed textbook to emphasize my point.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Soldier says, stepping between Ballerina on the table and me standing next to it. "I think it would be in the best interest if we all got along, now."

"Thank you, Soldier," I say.

"No, thank you…" He trails off.

"Kitt," I supply.

"No, thank you, Kitt, for giving us the chance to live a full life." He steps forward, and with his free hand, he holds it out for me to shake. I give him my index finger, and he grasps it surely. "Cal Fullbright, at your service."

"Hello, Cal. Pleased to meet you," I say formally. I turn to Ballerina, "And your name is..?"

She scowls, but a look from Cal softens her up. "Vivienne Fullbright, I'm sorry I was rude. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

We fall into a silence, and it's then that I realize Birdie will be pissed if she finds out that I brought the wind-ups to life. "Listen," I say, "My mentor probably won't be happy if she sees I brought you guys to life. Would you mind keeping it low-key in my bedroom? I'll set you up a little space on my desk where you could sleep and stuff."

"That would be lovely," Vivienne says softly. With the addition of voices, the pair seem calmer now.

"Okay, hold on a sec." I rush around the room, first grabbing a plastic tupperware container, then a clean sponge, and finally a soft rag. When I return to the pair, I tell them to get up on my shoulder, and then I take them downstairs, bringing the objects and my textbook from the kitchen area with me, and using magic to shut off the light. At the top of the stair, I use the spell to turn on my light and head downstairs with a purpose.

I set the objects down on a clear part of my desk, Cal and Vivienne hop down from my shoulder, then rearrange the sponge so it fits snugly, and then the rag as a mag-shift blanket. It's then I realize I have nothing for a pillow for the couple. My eyes scan my room until they fall back on the desk. I open the draw and find my older sponge brush, it's not as good as the newer one I have, but it's exactly what I need. I rip the handle out and set it next to the tiny bed, then place the paint sponge on top of the kitchen sponge. Spongeception. I pull the rag up, making the bed.

"There you go," I say it like "ta-da!"

"Thank you very much," Cal says.

"Oh please, you don't have to thank me for everything I do for you. Some things I have to do, otherwise, if I don't, I'm breaking the law!" I joke.

The pair climb into bed, and I look at my clock. Somehow it's well past ten, and I should go to bed. With guests now staying in my room, I can't change, so I untie my hair and shake my boots off my feet. I leave them at the side of the bed. I fall back onto my pillows.

"Goodnight Vivienne. Goodnight, Cal."

In almost perfect unison: "Goodnight Kitt!"

 _"The shadows are my friends, turn the light off once again."_


	3. Chapter Two: Founders' Day Catastrophe

**A/N: Well... this chapter is just something *special* (note the sarcasm). It's long and shit happens towards the end. I'm pretty excited for this story. Also forgot to mention that most of the characters will be OCs, but either chapter 3 or 4 will bring in some canon characters. (Haven't planned that far ahead!) Anyways, enjoy the story. I will update next at one (1) review!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Infiniginity**

Chapter Two: Founders' Day Catastrophe

Friday morning, I wake up with my alarm blazing in my ear, and to a tiny sword pointed at my face. "Cal, stop it," I say, remembering last night, and pushing past the little soldier standing on my nightstand to turn off the clock.

"What in the world was that?" I hear Vivienne across the room. It's then that I notice she's cowering behind the lamp on my desk.

"Just my alarm clock. It's time to wake up," I explain to the terrified pair, crawling out of bed. I cringe and my toes curl as my feet hit the cold tile floor. I use the Light Spell to cast the room in a slight shadow, then open the nightstand drawers to grab flowy blue pants that flared at the ankles, and take a white button up blouse from the closet.

"Listen guys, I'm going to get changed…" I trail off.

"Oh, oh," Cal says as he seems to realize what I want, , "Yes, we'll leave you for a moment." I look at the stairs, then back at the wind ups. "Do you guys need help?" Vivienne seems to realize this too, and I pick them both up, with Cal protesting loudly.

"Shhh," I warn at the top of the stairs, "Don't let Birdie hear or see you."

"Yes, Miss Ktt."

"Of course."

And with that, I proceed with getting ready for the day. I woke up at six fifteen, school starts at seven, and it's a ten minute walk from Birdie's workshop to the high school in the center of the Valley of the Lost. I virtually have the same routine everyday, with only small variances to keep me calm. So, out of habit I know that it takes me three minutes to change my undergarments, then slip into my blouse and pants, and finally put on clean socks and lace up my combat-style boots. I brush my hair in another four minutes, taking the time to work through my wild, sleep matted curls, and another minute to tie my long, silver and brown hair up into twin messy buns, right over the stubs on my head. Out of sight, out of mind. Eight minutes and I'm done. I grab my backpack and head up the stairs. "The shadows are my friends, turn the light off once again."

I meet up with Cal and Vivienne at the top and slowly open the door, motioning for them to stay quiet and still. Birdie is at the table, pasting together a broken porcelain tea set before she has to go out front and open up the shop. "I'll never know where you find such beautiful things to repair," I say, crossing the open spaced room. "What's your secret? Magic?" I tease. Birdie looks up from her work. "Good morning, Kitt."

"'Morning," I reply, going for the coldbox, which is kept nice and cold by magic. I grab some fruit and butter, then get a loaf of bread out of the pantry. I scoop some water from the clean barrels of water by the door, and use it to wash the fruit while the stove heats up. When it's hot enough, I place three slices of bread on a rack just above the stove. "Do you want some toast?" I ask Birdie. "No," she says, coming up beside me, "but I'm stealing this strawberry." She takes the end of one off and pops it into her mouth.

Soon, the toast is perfectly golden brown, and I spread butter on top along with some slices of strawberries and bananas. Then I cut it diagonally into triangles. (As if I would sin and make rectangle toast. Shame, shame, shame the rectangle toast.) I leave some grapes and watermelon slices for the side. Once again I thank Whatever Created The Universe that the people of the Borderlands were able to create greenhouses to grow crops and other plants that weren't already native to the area. Praise the Fruit God, hallelujah, amen, and other religious sentiments.

By the time I sit down to eat, Birdie has gone to open up shop, so I motion for Vivienne and Cal to come out from their hiding spots.

"I can't believe she didn't notice!" I exclaim, "Usually she's more perceptive than that, so I'm going to assume we're not totally in the clear yet."

"What luck!" Cal enthusiastically agrees. I reach down to let the pair climb up into my palms and bring them to the table where my plate sits next to a napkin. I sit down on the stool in front of my plate, and Cal and Vivienne dangle their legs off the tabletop. Cal rests his sword, apparently not permanently attached to his hand, on the table besides him.

"What's this?" Vivienne asks, pointing to a grape, which dwarfs her, given she's not much larger than a mouse..

"Breakfast," I say, to which both appear confused. "People eat food like this to keep their energy up."

"Oh. Can we eat food?" Cal wonders.

"I'm not sure, but you can try if you really want to," I say, pushing a bit of watermelon his way. He takes the fruit into his hands, which is bigger than his face, and perhaps a little too heavy for him, as he wobbles. I chuckle and take the watermelon from Cal, he straightens himself in relief, and I use a knife to cut it into fourths before giving a quarter to him and a quarter to Vivienne. "How do you eat food?" the ballerina asks.

"Like this," I demonstrate, taking a bite from my toast. The pair copy my actions, and I wait with bated breath to see how this turned out. Vivienne looks like she's about to make a comment, but then she gets up and hurries over to the napkin, before promptly throwing up chewed, but not digested, watermelon. Cal runs over and begins to do the same, and it's only then I realize how stupid this experiment was. Of course they wouldn't be able to consume food; they're mechanical wind-up toys that I brought to life last night. They don't have digestive systems to process food, or urinary systems to dispose of waste. Not to mention, neither technically has a fully functioning brain, they lack the part that would tell them they're hungry. Vivienne and Cal don't need food to live because they run on magic!

"Sorry, guys," I apologize as they finish hacking and are wiping their mouths. I pity them in that aspect; they can't drink water to rid themselves of the taste. "I should've thought this through." I poke Cal on the shoulder, an imitation of a shoulder pat.

"Not your fault," Vivienne says, "You couldn't have really known for sure unless you tried."

"I guess you're right," I glance up at the wall. Six thirty-two, now. I have twenty-two minutes until school starts, which gives me twelve minutes to finish breakfast and brush my teeth, and I just realized I've forgotten to put my sketchbook back into my backpack, so let's just round that to ten minutes to get ready. "Guys, I need to finish eating, but would you like to come to school with me? You'd have to stay in my backpack, but I'd keep it open a bit so you can see."

"Alright!"

"Sound wonderful."

And with that, I finish eating, and tell the Fullbrights to wait at the table while I finish getting myself together. Five minutes. I head to the side bathroom and brush me teeth. Two minutes. I hurry downstairs, leaving the door open so light floods downstairs. I grab my sketchbook off my desk and am just as quickly back up the stairs. I shut the door, shove my sketchbook into my backpack and swing it over my shoulders. I let Vivienne and Cal hop up onto my shoulder- Cal stands, gripping my hair for support, and Vivienne sitting elegantly on my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" I ask, and the pair nod. With that, I head out the back door, the one not connected to the shop, and make sure it's locked.

Birdie and I live in the center of town, in a lane of busy shops and businesses. The street is especially crowded for this early hour, do to preparations for the Founders' Day celebrations that will take place this afternoon, shortly after school lets out, and tomorrow. Students have Saturday off for the holiday.

Founders' Day is important because, as the name suggests, it was the day hundreds to thousands of magic users were put into exile from the utopic Auradon, simply because the Aurodonians were terrified of all magic after the Fairytales were complete, and everybody found their Happy Endings. The afternoon was when many witches and wizards, sorcerers and enchantresses, fairies and other magical species made the walk from their homes in the newborn United States of Auradon to the Forbidden Mountains before finally settling the Borderlands. Unlike the Isle of the Lost, there was never a barrier put in place to keep us in check. It doesn't matter if there was because it would have been useless; someone would've easily figured out how to break it.

The day after the trek, the beginnings of our government were formed. It was originally an oligarchy of three people, representatives from the three major groups that the exiled had formed, that governed the Borderlands. But soon became more as people spread out and our population grew. Now there are fifteen, which represent the fifteen major towns of the Borderlands, which includes the Valley of the Lost. Most of the magical beings and creatures, such as the gnomes and trolls, simply want to be left alone, so they don't really participate in government, and we try not to bother them too much. However, the fairies, sprites, and a few spirit-beings that came over did want representation. They mostly reside in Silvermist Hallows, near Faraway.

Founders' Day is a huge celebration of freedom, with dancing and music and games and stories that spread throughout the Borderlands. Everyone celebrates, and the Barons make speeches. Plus, Teleportation between towns is permitted so news and people can spread fast during the celebrations.

The street is decorated festively, with lights and music stands already set up. Restaurants started cooking early to prepare for this afternoon, and a heavenly smell permeates the air. Something like ginger and cinnamon. Venders are just started to set up carts of handmade trinkets and toys for the children. An edge of excitement and anticipation rolls through the air in waves, and I can't help but smile as I head past the Church of the Lost, and continue straight down the lane.

All manner of person could be found loitering the streets at this hour. People with tails, horns, sharp teeth. Short people descended from gnomes, pixies, and other types of fairies. There were people without any "extra" extremities, too. Those were usually descendants of magicians, wizards and the like. The broken stubs on my head throb with the memory of what used to be there.

Someone steps beside me and wraps muscular arms around my shoulder. Instinctively I flinch and struggle out of the arms, and am about to fight a bitch when I comforting voice says, "Hey, Kittredge." I pause, and actually take in the messy black hair and familiar blue eyes, stretched human ears placed curiously at the top of his head. It's Nico, my oldest friend. Just Nico, with his backpack slung over one shoulder and a goofy, quarter- satyr smile. Mostly harmless Nico.

Nico who knew me _before_. Nico who has always defended me, and who I have always defended. Troublesome Nico, who followed me after I stormed out that fateful night nearly three years ago, only to be too late to save me. Nico, who still holds himself responsible.

My heart thunders in my chest, and I look around wildly, searching for an escape. The thoughts are bubbling up again, and I want them to go away. _Rough fingers gripping my arm, too tight… A feminine, taunting voice, teasing and threatening me as she-_

No. Stop it Kitt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Nico saves me from my dark thoughts again.

I look away, "Hey, Nico. 'Sup?"

"Nothing," he says, then points to my other shoulder, "but I see you've been making friends."

Vivienne and Cal look up shyly from their places on my shoulder, but Cal wields his sword. I laugh at the sight. "Nico, these are Vivienne and Cal, two wind ups from Gnorta. Cal, Vivienne, this is my friend Nico."

"Hello Kitt's friend Nico!" Cal greets politely.

"Hello," Vivienne says reluctantly.

"C'mon," Nico says, "Let's walk and talk. As much as we angsty teens hate school, the law says we have to go, even if Founders' Day is tonight."

We start walking in silence, at a quicker speed than I previously was going, to make up for our chitchat. "So," I say, after a while. "You're not even curious where Vivienne and Cal came from?"

"You just told me they came from Gnorta." He smirks wickedly as the words fly smoothly off his tongue.

"Smart ass," I retort.

"Let me guess: Birdie gave them to you to fix, and you got the idea to animate them?"

Wow. This guy. He reads my mind. I admit, "In a nutshell, yes."

Nico's smirk is back, "I thought so, Kitten."

"Don't call me Kitten."

"Kitty."

"Stop."

"Kittmaster."

"No."

"Kittamaniac."

"Why do I even try?"

"Last one to school is a rotten apple!" Nico calls.

"Oh, you're on- Hey! No fair! You're part satyr!"

And that's basically how Nico and I go all the way through town to school, me running after him. We pass shops and houses and early-morning-risers, all getting prepared for tonight. I get a sad pang through me as a come to the realization that I could've always been like this, Nico and I, happy and blissful friends, had I not been abandoned as a baby. Instead, Nico was a troublemaker who got caught up in the wrong crowd as a kid, and I had no choice to join that wrong crowd. Now we were two angsty teenagers with issues and horrible coping methods.

The sight of the High School of the Lost breaks me from my thoughts. The building was one of the first put up in the Valley, and has tortured students for twenty or so years. The school is two floors tall, built from red bring, pointed at the middle pillar with an upside down V shape above a clock that reads six-fifty seven. A pathway of concrete and grass leads up to it. It looks rather charming. For Hell, I suppose.

/

School actually goes by relatively quick, and a I settle into an intoxicating high. I've hidden Cal and Vivienne safely all day long. In first hour, AP Magic Spells, we take a test that I feel confident on. Next is History of Auradon, the Isle and the Borderlands, and we spend the hour making decorations for the dance, as well as reviewing the history of Founders' Day. In AP Language Arts, I write an abstract poem that gets a standing ovation from the teacher and the part of the class not sleeping.

I'm currently in Math with Nico, where we are going over parabolas while eating lunch. I take a sip of my juice box and finish solving an equation. Something doesn't feel right. "You got seven for X and negative twelve for Y, right?" I ask Nico again. He nods his head. That can't be it, then. Something still just doesn't feel right. I move onto the next problem.

Suddenly, I sit up straight. Something fizzes in my blood. The part with magic.

"What is it?" Nico asks quietly.

"I... I'm not sure, nothing feels right, but something feels wrong. I can't really place it."

Itsy, the redheaded witch who sits behind me taps my shoulder. I turn around, "Yes?"

"Do you and Nico want to meet up with me, Zeek, Bolyee, and a few others tonight at Credenza's for Foun-"

She's cut off mid-sentence by the window at the front of the classroom blowing out.

Glass flies everywhere, making a broken harmony as it hits home, and I grab Itsy and Nico and pull them down under the desks, then shield my head from the rainstorm of glass with my hands. The musical tinkling of glass shards still falling to the ground. A quick glance up tells me that many of the other students in the classroom have also taken cover, ducking under desks like Itsy, Nico and I; some use their backpacks as cover. The teacher is already running from his desk to cast a protection spell, but with the blood and the painfully familiar thrill of adrenaline rush through my veins, I can only hear mumbling.

A noise comes from the classroom door, and I peer over to see several teachers and students come flooding in. What's going on? I hear the announcement system overhead telling us to do something. The adults look around, take in the shattered glass, and push the students behind them. I feel a tugging on my hand. Itsy is telling me something. I try to speak, and it's only then that I realize I'm hyperventilating. There's a few bleeding cuts on my hands and arms. My pulse rockets through my veins, and the adrenaline rush seems to be fading. I take deep, calming breaths before I try to speak again. "W-what?"

"Come on," Nico tugs at my sleeve, leading me gently to the door, while Itsy has her arms wrapped around my shoulders. "We have to go," I notice that almost all the other students have filed out of the classroom in varying stages of shock and disbelief. The announcement system. We're evacuating the building? How much time has passed? Did they check to make sure whoever- or whatever- did this isn't still inside the school, waiting for us?

"Wait!" I yell, jerking out of Itsy's grasp. My arms ache. Oh right, I'm bleeding… but Vivienne and Cal are still in my backpack! Before anyone can stop me, I race back over to my desk, which was near the now blown out window. It's a miracle I'm not more seriously injured. I lift my backpack up onto the desk and peer in. Cal and Vivienne are cowered together inside. "It's okay guys. You're alright."

Cal reaches for my hand, and I gently lift both out, not caring if anyone sees. I hold them carefully in my palms, like tiny baby animals. When I look up and out the opening where the window should be, I gasp.

The destruction is much, much worse than just a window in our school. Fires rage outside the elementary school across the street, but from my vantage, most of the littles appear to have been cleared from the area, and stand on top of a hill in the distance. Several people with magic are casting spells to put the fires out.

But farther beyond our tiny Valley of the Lost, way past Faraway or Silvermist Hallows, beyond all the Borderlands, Auradon is up in smoke. Shadows are visible from within the smoke, surely doing severe damage to the land. I have no idea what's going on here, but one thought clearly rings in my mind: These… these Shadows appear to have come from the Borderlands, at least from one viewing the situation from Auradon. The Borderlands. A land where the use of magic is allowed freely, and there is no barrier to actually prevent us from attacking. Just forty years of peace on our end.

When Auradon recovers, or even before they've fully healed from this, they will see only their perspective. And from and Auradonian's perspective, the Borderlands is to blame.

And the Borderlands will have to face the consequences, no matter how harsh.


	4. Chapter Three: A Proclamation of Doom?

**A/N: Lots of things go on in this one. I'm quite proud of it, actually. Mostly of Uma's speeches that I wrote and Ben and Mal's proclamation, which are some heavy chunks of dialogue.**

 **Special thanks to tyikamicalacai for being the first to leave a review/comment. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Infiniginity**

Chapter Three: A Proclamation of Doom?

The aftermath of the attack- which was what the Barons were officially calling it- was devastating throughout the Borderlands. Every school in every district was assaulted in some manner. And no grade level was spared from destruction. High schools, elementary schools, middle schools. Even preschools in all fifteen towns weren't spared, the poor babies traumatized. Windows and walls blown out. Fires started randomly. Small earthquakes shook the land. This was different than when little kids are just coming into their magical abilities; there have been cases where kids have shown magnificent displays of magic the first time there powers appear, but this is by no means a show how powerful they'll be as fully trained adults. This was different from that. This was far more violent.

The perpetrator still hasn't been caught.

The silence from Auradon has been stifling.

Baroness Uma gave a speech to the Valley of the Lost in the center of town during the hours immediately following the attack. She spoke with confidence and a grim look, teal hair hung loose at her shoulders.

"I am deeply saddened by the events that have transpired earlier this afternoon. All fifteen Barons have been. By some miracle, there have been no Borderlands casualties, though several were wounded, albeit not too seriously.

"We have already begun furiously searching for evidence regarding this attack, and the individual, or individuals, who have committed these atrocious acts, not only upon our own Borderlands, but against the United States of Auradon, with whom we have been allies for nearly half a century.

"As of right now, I will admit that we, the Barons, have little information on these tragic events, however, given that this attack on our land was widespread and rapid, the Barons feel it is safe to assume that this was an orchestrated assault on our students, educators and education facilities.

"Currently we are requesting that anybody who has any information that may help catch these dangerous criminals, we are asking you to report it to your local Baron Hall immediately.

"The other Barons and I have already attempted to reach out to Auradon in the hopes that we can be of assistance, and that our lands may coincide to resolve this issue. However, our attempts have been rejected on Auradon's end. As magic is banned and frowned upon within their lands, especially after earlier, we have been left with few options of communication with our neighbors. Still, we are hopeful that King Benjamin and Queen Mal of Auradon will attend to our requests and letters of assistance.

"For now we encourage our citizens to carry out their usual activities. We do not ask that you cease using magic, even if magic may be the cause of this grave catastrophe. The Borderlands are a safe haven for magic users and magical beings to practice their gifts free from prejudice or harm from hostile individuals, as this day, Founders' Day, serves to remind us all. That said, we are all aware of, and warned of, the darker impulses of magic that lead to the villains, like my mother, Ursula the Sea Witch, using their talents for Evil. I ask of all of all to practice safely, and to take care of one another. We are in dark times, that the Barons unfortunately believe will lead to tensions between the Borderlands and the United States of Auradon. Please, we urge, take care of your neighbors.

"The Barons, as their duty calls for, will do our best to keep everybody safe, informed and protected. Although we have made a grave lapse in judgement this afternoon in our failure to protect the students of this country, and we sincerely regret our negligence. Today only serves as a reminder that not everybody is Good at heart, and although few, some individuals seek only destruction of what is Pure, Innocent, and Good.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, thank you for your time. Stay safe."

It's been four days since the Baroness's speech, yet Auradon has still not responded. Perhaps they really did forget we even existed, and now the king and queen have to deal with this shitshow. Maybe there were heavy casualties on Auradon's side. What if they decide to treat us like they did the villains? Take away our magic and trap us like mice within a barrier? Not they I've ever been properly outside of the Valley of the Lost at any point in my life, but it's nice to know that, if I felt like it, I could renounce my abilities and go live in Auradon, without them noticing, of course. Now I won't ever if they decided we're too dangerous, all based off of uneducated theories and opinions. Maybe I'm just overanalyzing things again, and they won't hurt us. But there definitely will be some form of consequence, I'm sure.

Although magic had not been strictly restricted in light of the recent event, I notice a lot less magic being performed and practiced out in the open, on the streets. Obviously some people would be afraid to use magic; most were unwilling to be _that_ person who gave magic a bad rep in the eyes of Auradon.

The schools had been repaired easily, but the Barons decided to allow us the next week off to recuperate. Classes will reconvene next Saturday at a more vigorous pace. For now, Itsy, Nico, Zeek and I are sitting around a pool table at a local hangout, Credenza's Cabinet, an establishment that attracted customers that were teenagers and older for a variety of reasons, in the downtown section of town. Downtown is a central for all things in the Valley of the Lost. Most of the better shops settled here, and it's got this hip, cool, edgy sort of vibe to the whole place.

Itsy is chatting to the owners, Phelma and Finley Credenza, about Elemball teams, players, and stats ("No way Nealon will beat out Greta for Windmage"). Vivienne and Cal sit quietly on the edge of a beaten copy of _Hamlet_ that I had placed on a stool next to the pool table. Zeek, an observant and studious boy with curly blonde hair and wire framed glasses, is showing me his newest alchemy theory. Something about dragons and fairies.

Nico is bringing back some drinks, and I'm listening to Zeek explain his findings excitedly while setting up another round of pool, when Bolyee, a friend and Runner, comes bursting in the front door. A majority of the patrons, especially my group (we're all still a little shook after the attacks), swing our heads in her direction. When she steadies her breath, and slides her thick black glasses back up her nose, she looks up, flustered. "Oh umm… I just came to say that Baroness Uma has asked for a town meeting in downtown… which is right… outside…"

"Why, has something happened?" I ask, setting my pool cue on the green table.

"Yes!" Bolyee exclaims, still holding the door open. She drops the door, letting it swing closed. Her eyes dart around, and you can clearly see that she's uncomfortable being in front of so many staring people. She moves to stand behind Zeek, who blushes, and ahe wraps dark arms around her boyfriend. "King Benjamin and Queen Mal have made a proclamation! And the Barons are reading it to their towns at the same time. It's very important, the Runners were told." This sends a murmur through the crowd of people who have been listening to Bolyee's interruption.

"No shit it's important, if it's from the king and queen." Nico says sarcastically, bringing the drinks over and glaring. I put my hand out in warning to him. Despite our days of gang behavior being behind us, Nico still has some of those tendencies that were forced into us out of sheer need to survive amongst the pack. With my gesture, Nico backs down.

"When will the Barons be reading the proclamation?" Zeek asks from my side.

"Soon," Bolyee says. "One fifteen sharp." I look at the clock. 12:47

"Oh, that's pretty soon." I remark.

"Yeah. Baroness required all Runners currently in the Valley of the Lost, even if they weren't originally from here!" Bolyee says excitedly.

"Wonder what the proclamation will bring. I hope it's not too bad. Auradon knows we're innocent, right?" Itsy says.

"I have no clue what Auradon thinks of us," I say honestly. "I mean, they encouraged our ancestors to live here alone because they were frightened of magic. From their perspectives, it's actually a bit understandable, villains and all, but that doesn't mean _all_ magic is evil."

"No, it does not." Cal chimes in from his spot near the pool table. "Just look what magic did to Viv and I. It literally brought us to life. I do not see how that can be evil if we do not mean any harm."

"It's really all relative." Nico says. A hum of agreement passes through our group.

"Well," Bolyee says, "I've got a couple more miles to cover before my quota is reached. Gotta dash, you know? See you at the meeting!" And with that, she gives Zeek a feather light kiss on the cheek, and our lightning fast friend is gone.

"What a girl." Zeek says, a slight dazed look to his eyes.

"Jeez. You wouldn't think the two of you were dating." Nico says.

No comment from Zeek. Poor, chivalrous Zeek.

"Her parents really should have named her Bolbreeze!" I comment.

"How were they supposed to know she'd specialize? In Wind at that!" Itsy laughs.

/

Credenza's Cabinet is still thrumming with the excitement and threat of King Benjamin and Queen Mal's proclamation ten minutes later as Nico, Itsy, Zeek and I leave to attend the meeting in the downtown square.

Outside Credenza's doors, a tight tension buzzes in the air. Almost everybody is on edge for Auradon's annoucement. The square is tightly packed, but that is due to the small size of the square itself, not meant for town gatherings, rather than the population of the town. Less than five thousand people live in the Valley of the Lost at last consensus.

Just outside, though, several kids play a miniature game of Elemball in the street. They play the sport in the classroom version of the game so nobody gets too hurt. A parent must have placed a Dulling spell so the untrained children could play without harm. A little girl squeals in delight as she ducks a boy's Fire maneuver and hits him with a small gust of Earth.

"That looks fun." Vivienne says from my shoulder.

"It is," Itsy grins. "It's a lot more fun, though, when you can get the other mages real good."

As we pass by the kids, Itsy cheers them on. Bless her soul that she can be like this. Free and altogether carefree. Nico and I have seen some shit. _Been through_ some shit.

Coincidentally, we meet up with Birdie. She tells us that she has closed up the workshop for the afternoon to attend this meeting. The Birds gives me a sharp look when she sees the Fullbrights perched on my shoulder, but doesn't say a word. She chewed me out three days ago for animating the couple. ("So irresponsible"… _blah blah blah_ … "Could've done significant damage"... _blah blah blah_ … "expect you to be better than that" _blah blah blah_. After she chewed me out, Birdie checked out Cal and Vivienne, and she told me she was impressed that I did the spell right and everything was just fine. Hey, I'll take whatever compliments I can get. They're precious metals around these parts.) But overall, Birdie has been quite welcoming of the new guests.

The meeting is a casual affair. Most meetings, barring the one four days ago when Baroness gave her speech, are held in the Baron Hall. Typically the entire town could attend general meetings and only ages seventeen and older could attend ones concerning political matters. However, it had been an atypical week so far. This was probably the only required political meeting ever called in my entire fifteen years. Of course, actual contact with Auradon for once in our forty year existence is a huge occasion.

Baroness Uma stands on a raised podium in the middle of downtown square. She wears a solemn green dress, teal hair pinned back in a neat bun at the back of her head. The Baroness of the Valley of the Lost is an interesting person from a distance. Although every time I've seen Miss Uma she seems content, there always appears to lack something that makes her completely happy. Perhaps she misses her crew from the Isle. I'll never get close enough to know for sure, but there's definitely loneliness as a factor.

Now she stands before her town, a rolled up scroll within her fingers. Tied with a fucking red bow. And stamped with King Benjamin's seal. The fate of the Borderlands held right there in her grasp. Tied oh-so-lovingly with a pretty, red, _bow_. Of all things. Glad to see that Auradon is cheerful about whatever they have in store for my home. I shake my head in disapprovement, which catches Birdie's gaze. She looks at me questioning, "Nothing," I mouth back.

When Baroness Uma moves to speak, the entire square falls into an eerie silence, including the group of children who were playing Elemball by the shops. I tug on my gloves anxiously.

She clears her throat before speaking, her voice hollow. "I thank all of you for being able to come on such short notice. But, as our Runners have surely informed you all, earlier today we have received contact from King Benjamin and Queen Mal of Auradon. The Barons have read this message ahead of time, so we are aware of the contents contained here. This being said, I will now read the announcement from our neighbors."

Baroness Uma pauses to unroll the scroll.

Bolyee runs up behind us. "Hey, guys."

"Hi." Zeek says, kissing her cheek.

Baroness starts reading from the scroll, the untied red bow still in her hand.

"'In light of recent events near Schwartzvald and Olympus, Their Royal Majesties, King Benjamin and Queen Mal of Auradon, call for five students between the ages of fourteen and eighteen to attend Auradon Prep for the school year. Your Leader may choose whom. '"

There's a mumbling that rushes through the crowd as Baroness Uma recites these words. Invite some of us to go to _school_ in _Auradon_ , of all places? But why? Don't they blame us for the attack? My friends look at each other, not a single one of us _isn't_ confused. Birdie eyes me carefully, then squeezes my hand gently. A hush falls back over the audience.

"'As of now," Baroness continues, "it is unclear at this moment where these attacks originated from. In the interest of keeping relations between the Borderland and the United States of Auradon open, their Majesties and the Council wish to not make hasty decisions and place premature blame on anyone for these tragic events. The Council has agreed upon the action of taking several youths from the Borderlands to Auradon. However, at the Council's request, this will serve as means to assess the conditions of the Borderlands. A car for the students will arrive in three days time just outside the Forbidden Mountains.

"'It is understood that the state between our two lands has been neglected since the founding of our two countries, and Their Majesties wish that relations will improve between the United States of Auradon and the Magic Haven of the Borderlands.

"'Signed, King Benjamin and Queen Mal.'"

The crowd is silent when Miss Uma finally finishes. Everybody is still absorbing this news. From this, it sounds like Auradon wants to work will us to find out who committed the attacks four days ago. But what would bringing kids from the Borderlands over prove, exactly? That we're just like the pretty precious pink princesses who live in Auradon? I mean, teens aren't really the best people to use to represent an _entire_ fucking _country_ with diverse people, places and several different types of magic living within in.

Itsy, Nico, Boylee, Zeek and I share looks with each other, as do most of the crowd. I can tell we're all thinking about the same thing: _what the fuck is this supposed to do for anybody?_

Baroness clears her throat, and we all snap to attention. "We realize that, in this, there are many ways the Barons could go about selecting the children to send to Auradon. We could choose based on grades, or extracurricular activities, or even just one town to represent. Yet we have decided to allow students within the given ages, fourteen to eighteen, to volunteer if they wish to. Volunteers from every town may sign up for this opportunity at their local Baron Hall. Given the time constraints, anyone who wants to has the rest of today and tomorrow morning to sign up. The Barons will draw the names tomorrow at noon sharp. Further information will be given to those five selected. This is momentous occasion to improve relations for the Borderlands and Auradon."

She pauses, and we wait, breaths held in anticipation.

"Don't blow it."

And with that, she leaves.

/

My friends and I walk home together, Vivienne and Cal have been on my shoulder this entire time, of course,, discussing the king's proclamation.

"I don't know why we should do this," Itsy says. "I mean, for the last forty years, Auradon has pushed us from their minds. The only time in recorded Borderlandian history that they've ever even helped us was almost sixteen years ago during the Magic Drought."

"It's a great opportunity to see things beyond the Borderlands," I argue.

"Yeah, but, those who are picked to go would only be there as amateur ambassadors for the Borderlands," Bolyee chimes in. She's holding Zeek's hand as they walk side-by-side.

"Not to be off topic," I say. "But people often misuse the word 'amateur'. It really just means 'someone who enjoys doing something for their own enjoyment.' They don't do it to be paid. I dunno that just bugged me."

"Nerd Alert," Nico coughs into his fist, and jab him with my elbow. "Ow!" He yells, and I snicker.

" _Anyway_ ," Zeek tries to get us back on topic. "I think I'm just going to put my name is for the heck of it. I don't see the real harm in at least putting your name in."

"Do you want to turn around and do it now?" I ask.

"No, I'll do it early tomorrow morning, besides, my house is just down that road."

Zeek and Bolyee say goodbye to us, and break away from the group for the night. Itsy is soon to follow, citing that she needs to work on a Chemistry project that the teacher won't take late even though we won't be in school officially until Saturday.

Now just Birdie, Nico and I are left. We head down to our lane in comfortable silence. Nico and I part at Birdie's workshop; Nico heads across the street to his parent's bakery, which has been in his family since they were exiled here. He wiggles his ears as he walks to his door, knowing that by the street lanterns, I can still see him. Stupid satyr. Even if he's only a quarter.

/

It's passed ten o'clock now. I've placed Vivienne and Cal in their makeshift bed to got to sleep; even if they were made to be an age older than I am, I still feel responsible for their well-being.

Birdie and a sit at the worktable with our own projects. She works on an original project; Birdie is crafting what appears to be a necklace out of silver and some red material. I am fixing a tea kettle for a customer. Most people in the Borderlands try not to use magic for trivial things, and it is understood between most adults that, if they did all the time, our economy would go to shit.

Suddenly I set the tea kettle down onto the worktable. "I know it's late, but I'm going to volunteer to go to Auradon."

"You are?" Birdie asks. She seems delighted.

"Yeah."

/

At almost ten-thirty, the Baron Hall is empty, with the exception of a few custodians and a secretary stuck on the night shift. He's an older man, but not quite as old as Birdie. His hair is just showing signs of aging. If I had a father, this man would probably be about his age.

"Here to volunteer for Auradon Prep?" He asks.

"Yes," I respond.

"It's good that people like you are actually volunteering," He hands me a pen and a slip of paper.

"Why? Are people that hostile?"

"For the most part. There are a few such as yourself who take a good opportunity when they see it. But most still are bitter about Auradon's lack of help over the years. The past is the past, I say," The man rambles. I tune him out.

I write my name on the line the paper tells me to. _Kittredge_. I'm not sure what to put for my last name, and I consider leaving that spot blank, but then I remember a name that Birdie told me one day. _Circe_.

 _Kittredge Circe_. That's a good name, I think.

 **Age** : 15 (Roughly. I don't really know my age. But I didn't write that last part.)

 **Date of Birth:** Shit. I just bullshit a date fifteen-ish years ago here.

 **Grade:** 10

 **Gender:** Female

 **Parent/Guardian's Name:** Birdie Circe

The bottom line interests me the most. It asks if there was a particular reason you wanted to volunteer. I think for a minute, while the man at the desk is still rambling. Finally, I write.

 _I've always wondered if there was something beyond the life I currently have. Some sort of adventure that awaits. I'm not sure, really. I guess I'm searching for my Happy Ending like all those heroes in the books I read._

I sign my name in flowing calligraphy before handing the form to the secretary.

'Thank you," I say, but I'm already out the door and into the warm night before he responds. His "No problem," flutters out on a breeze from the closing door.

/

I climb up the fire escape and tap on Nico's window. He open the window for me to come in. I plop myself down at his desk and spin around in the swivel chair. Nico and I have the unspoken thing between us where we can just sit comfortably in silence with each other until one of us wants to talk. It's never awkward.

After something like twenty minutes, I confess to the dark of Nico's bedroom, "I volunteered to go to Auradon."

He opens up his arms when I fall into them, and we sink together on the mattress. Nico wraps me up in his comforter and pets my hair soothingly. You would never think this tough, muscled boy would ever be as funny and compassionate to his distressed friend, but Nico and I have known each other since we first started school. Since he found me walking the streets with a violent gang when we were just five years old. He fell in with that gang so naturally.

He knows why I did it. Why I want to get away from the Borderlands, even if it is my home.

/

I think we fall asleep together, because, the next thing I know, the sun is beginning to shine through the window. But that's not what woke me. It's the bed groaning, relieved of the pressure of Nico's body. The window slides open almost silently. I open an eye to look at my friend. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to let you go alone, even if only one, or neither of us are chosen. You're never alone."

Then he's gone.


	5. Chapter Four: Start of a New Adventure

**A/N: This chapter took a bit longer, but I made it passed my 4,501 word count goal for this chapter by 2,169 words. :) This chapter mostly consists of lead up, but I know for sure next chapter we'll get to see Auradon and older versions of some of the original Descendants characters. Things have changed for the "Rotten Four" and Auradon since then, so they won't be exactly the same, let's just say that. That being said, here's Chapter Four! Enjoy and please leave reviews/comments, they are the secret to faster updates because they give me a little extra encouragement.**

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **Infiniginity**_

 _Chapter Four: The Start of a New Adventure_

Later in the day, Nico and I sit around the worktable. Birdie has gone to work at the shop (which is right in front of us) so the two of us are hanging out together.

When I got back this morning from Nico's house, Birdie didn't yell at me like most parents would. Although we've know each other less that three years, Birdie is more a mother to me than anyone else in this town has ever been. I told her immediately about the form the secretary had me fill out. I told her of the last name I gave myself, and a Birdie's eyes crinkled when she smiled at me.

Nico is attempting to train Cal and Vivienne to run through a maze that he's created out of unused wood planks and red plastic cups. I'm perch on a stool, hair wrapped up messily in two buns over the top of my head, dressed in an oversized hoodie and jeans, my gloved fingers turning the pages of a new novel I picked up earlier in the day. As usual, I have my combat boots on. Never know when you're gonna need them.

They're supposed to announce who was picked to go to Auradon. We're not sure if we're waiting for a Runner, or some other official to spill the news. I'm trying not to get my hopes up, though. Despite what the secretary revealed last night about people being hostile, I don't doubt that there were still many teens throughout the Borderlands who put their names in.

I put my book down on the table, which draws Nico's attention. "You okay?" He asks protectively.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go over to the shop," I say, gesturing to the front of the room. "Come with me if you want to be my babysitter." He just shakes his head. Vivienne looks at me curiously, but just continues dancing through the maze.

There's a small entryway that used to be the front of the house, which used to be an actual house, before Birdie moved in two and a half years ago. There's what used to be the front door, but next to it is a creaky old staircase that leads to the second floor, which Birdie converted into a giant, empty, attic-like space. I've only been up there twice. The basement is far safer.

Birdie build her pawn shop attached and in front of the house, so that it juts out into the open street a little more than the rest of the shops, restaurants, and businesses on our street. Birdie's pawn shop isn't that wide because of this, but what it lacks in width, Birdie compensated with length. The shop looks kind of funky, but it's really just an extension of Birdie's personality and lifestyle.

Opening what used to be the front door leads directly to the back of the checkout counter, where Birdie is now, handling a customer. The shop, despite being relatively new, has an old-timey feel to it. The Glass Rose pawn shop really fits into this little town.

The walls and floors are a dark wood that Birdie had commissioned from actual trees. (She planted a whole forest of trees to make up for the ones killed for this shop.) The single room is covered wall-to-wall with a labyrinth of counters and displays of random assortment. This is a pawn shop, so people do sell her some really weird and outlandish items, such as the realistic oil painting of a unicorn wearing a fedora, mustache and a blue chiffon dress with high heels, all the while standing on two hooves and set in a golden rose frame behind the counter. Birdie placed a piece of paper on it that reads 'NOT FOR SALE' in huge red letters.

Yeah. Weird stuff for a weird place, I guess. At least Fedoracorn looks fabulous in that chiffon skirt and heels.

Other things found in the Glass Rose include, but are not limited to: random collections of utensils that are often missing pieces, a spinning wheel that is slightly burned but is labeled 'Most Definitely Not the Spinning Wheel that Maleficent Used on Aurora', used school textbooks, and swords. Lots and lots of swords. All of which are displayed proudly on the walls, each one glistening in the current midday light.

I look out into the street. Children are chasing butterflies and beams of magical light that their parents conjure for them. I watch as a boy blows color changing bubbles into the organized chaos of the street, and is promptly scolded by his mother. Across the street is Nico's family's bakery, which is a hopping spot as families who don't have to bring their children to school today take them there for a treat, perhaps one of Nico's grandfather's renowned warm, fresh baked, chocolate chip muffins.

"You going to help me or not?" Birdie taps me on the shoulder. Oops. Hadn't realized I was daydreaming.

"Okay," I say.

I'm about to start stacking some of the new stuff sold to Glass Rose and start putting price tags on them when the bell on the glass door chimes to signify a customer. I turn around and see two police officers enter the Glass Rose. Two police per patrol was standard, not because we were a highly dangerous town, but because if trouble ever did occur, one would be enough backup.

I recognized the darker, female officer instantly. She was the one who came to break up the last gang fight I participated in. I remember walking out of that pretty bruised up. Officer Jetta Palmer is her name. Palmer was also the same officer who filed the report the last time I was at the station. She was the officer who watched Nico and I for months afterward as well, but stopped when it became clear that I was in no position to ever go back to gang activity ever again.

I notice a stinging sensation in my arm and look down. Shit. I hadn't realized that I'd been scratching the skin just above my wrist, just before my hands meet the fabric of my gloves. I stop. A trickle of blood slides down, which I wipe away with my thumb. I jerk my glove up to try to hide the scratch.

Birdie goes to address the the officers. "How may we help you, Officers?"

Officer Palmer gives a small smile when she sees me. "Nobody's in trouble, Birdie," she says. "We're just here to give a notice to your ward." She holds out a rolled piece of worn paper from her pocket to me, and I hastily scramble to take it from her. "What's this about, may I ask?"

"Just open it and see," the unfamiliar female officer says kindly, with a smile that suggested that she knew what the contents of this notice held. I bet she does.

I unroll the notice, although the paper is worn, it's some nice, sturdy paper. On it is formal, looping cursive handwriting. There is an official seal in the top, right hand corner of the paper. An octopus tentacle wrapped around a partially bitten apple. The Valley of the Lost's seal. The Baroness's seal. Alongside that is the symbol for the Borderlands, a simple outline of a tree.

I begin to read in my head, eyes skittering across the paper faster than my brain can comprehend. When I finish, I reread the paper. Then again, and a fourth time. My mouth drops open a little. "You serious?" I ask. Palmer laughs, "Yeah, sweetie. Serious."

I read the notice for a fifth time, and grin widely. "I'm really going to Auradon?"

"You bet," Palmer says.

I'm going to Auradon! Although it's basically a political arrangement, I'm still going somewhere outside of the Borderlands for once in my life. This is so exciting!

"Well, I'm sure it's best we be off," the officer whose name I still didn't know said. "The rest of the information is in that notice.

"Alright," I said, leading them to the door, Birdie trailing behind us. "Have a nice day, Officers."

"You too, Kitt," Palmer said. "Oh wait! I need to know where your friend Nico is. You're still friends, right? Nevermind. We were just across the street and couldn't find him. It seems Fate would not have the pair of you separating." She laughed.

"You mean…?" I trail off.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

The door from the workshop opens and Nico comes in, Cal perched on his shoulder, Vivienne scurrying in front of him. "Speak of the devil," I smirk.

"What did I do this time?" He jokes.

"Absolutely everything!" I run over to him, and wrap my arms around him. He reluctantly hugs me, still unsure as to what's going on. Palmer approaches us, fishing an identical notice from her pocket and offering it to Nico. He looks at it just a curiously as I must have. I snigger. He unrolls it, reads it quickly, and gives a rare smile to Officer Palmer. "Thank you, Officer Palmer."

"Thank me? I didn't do anything." She and the other officer whose name I still don't fucking know stroll to the door and open it. "Well, we best be on our way. You two have a busy day tomorrow." The door chimes as the pair exit and presumably head back to the station.

Nico, Birdie, and I look around at each other. "Isn't it strange that two of the people chosen are both from the same town, and both know each other?" I ask. My gaze cuts to Birdie. "How much of a hand did you have in this?"

A sly look crosses the old woman's face, "None whatsoever. Why would you think an ol' beggar like myself had any meddling in business that wasn't my own?" She places a finger to her lips in a "shh" gesture and winks before walking back back behind the counter to finish some work. This leaves both Nico and I in a state of mild confusion.

"What're the two of you just standing around for? You must get ready. You both have a big day tomorrow!"

/

I'm standing in my room staring down at the notice. I still can't believe I, out of all people, was picked to go to Auradon. And Nico and I won't have to separate! The disbelieve still runs it's course like a rushing, wild river through my veins, almost as strong as adrenaline minus the fight or flight response.

The notice lies unrolled on top of my stack of books on the nightstand. There are instructions on where and when we will meet the ar from Auradon, as well as suggested items to pack for the school year.

In the year and a half that I've formally been living with Birdie -she took care of me out on the streets for six months prior before I stopped fighting her and began trusting her- I've barely acquired new clothing or shoes. Just a new pair of good quality sneakers, the six new outfits that I wear in rotation, and a warm hoodie for those rare days that the temperature drops below 90 degrees. I throw the five outfits I'm not currently wearing (which mostly consist of tight fitting jeans, flowy pants and tops, tank tops and T-shirts) into a medium-sized suitcase Birdie gave to me for the occasion. When I pulled out my old backpack that I'd been using before Nico brought me to Birdie, the woman in question said, "That old thing? It's falling apart at the seams! It won't even hold a week's worth of clothes, never mind other things you'll need and want to bring along!" Then she proceeded to rummage through the backroom of the Glass Rose before shoving the old fashioned, rustic brown suitcase in my direction. That's how I ended up with an old, but in good condition, suitcase. I briefly wonder where Birdie might've gotten it before remembering that she's been roaming the Borderlands since it was founded forty-one years ago.

Back to focusing on packing, I take what I just threw in back out and I fold them neatly and gently place them in. I arrange my sneakers meticulously next to the clothes. I've spread my toiletries out on my bed- Vivienne sits on top of a bar of soap, playing with my toothbrush even though it's too heavy for her to lift, and I don't object to it. I gather it all up- soap, hair wash, toothbrush, hairbrush...etc.- and place them into a smaller bag, ignoring Vivienne's protests. She hops off the bed, I'm fearful for a moment before I realize se can handle herself, saying that she's going to find Cal. I shove the bag into the mesh netting on the top of the suitcase, right next to my bras, underwear and camisoles. I get two sets of pajamas and put them in there aswell.

There's still a lot of room, and I've check off all I care to from the list. How about a book? Art supplies? Notebooks? Pens? I get some of them out. I decide on three of my favorite beaten paperbacks- Antigone, A Midsummer Night's Dream, and Frankenstein. (Don't ask, about Frankenstein. It just is.) I place them flat down on the bottom of the suitcase to make sure they won't get even more damaged. Next I put my pen, pencil and color pencil bag on top of Antigone, which didn't have another book on top of it already, along with my sketchbook. I think it would be frivolous to bring paints or paint brushes, even though I desperately would like to. I'm unable to find a writing notebook with excess pages in it, so I just start fresh, sliding a blank one in the crevice between my books and clothes. I hide my journal on the other side. I close the suitcase -which, now that I think about it, is more like a trunk- and lock it from the top before sliding it under my bed for now.

My spellbook still lies on my comforter. I flop onto my bed, lay back, and casually flip through the pages.

/

At some point, I fall asleep. I know this because I wake up with a jolt, jostling my spellbook to the floor with a rough _thump_. Looking around, I try to pinpoint what could have possibly woken me up. My eyes sweep my room. The lantern lamps on my desk and nightstand still flicker, though both are near the end of their light. _"The shadows are as dark as night, give me a hand, give me some light."_ The lights flare up, illuminating the basement with warm light. I scoot to the side of my bed, still ever so cautious, and scoop my my fallen spellbook. I smooth out some pages that had bent during the fall while still searching my room. Perhaps it was just a bad dream that I can no longer remember upon waking? It must be, as I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Just a few art supplies I left on the floor before dozing off, and my closet door is open both literally and figuratively. I must have forgotten to close it.

I set my spellbook down as I hop off the bed and collect my supplies from the floor, then place then in their proper places in the old wooden desk before shutting the door. Before I do, however, a shimmer catches my attention from the corner of the closet floor. Nothing else is within the closet. I packed the few outfits I own, and anything I had before Birdie took me in, I destroyed, with the exception of my combat boots and fingerless gloves. Crouching down, I pick up the small, shiny object and hold it within my forefinger and thumb. I gasp when I realize what it is.

A small, silver, ball-shaped belly ring. _Oh._

The unwanted memory hits my fast and hard, not like a wave. No, not at all. The memory hits me like a dart piercing a dartboard at Credenza's times a thousand. It comes too fast for me to tell it _no._

/

 _Eight years ago. Younger me sitting in the dark, dank alley between the bakery and the butcher. Clutched in my sweaty palm is a small belly ring stolen from a jeweler in the next town over earlier this week._

 _Nico stands next to me, watchfully eying the muscled teen in front of me. He holds a needle and a lit candle. I forgot his name. Lee or something like that. Several other members had elected to watch this. Not much else to do besides stealin' and fightin' and lyin' I guess._

 _"Sure you want this?" The big boy asks, "It might be bad and it might be permanent."_

 _"Who're you to question me?" I snap. At just 7 years old, I'm a rough, tough, fighting machine. I command my gang well for a little, and anyone who dare test me best be prepared to get fucked. I've beaten several older, stronger, boys and girls solely due to wit and cunning strategy._

 _"Apologies," the dweeb mutters._

 _"Why the fuck are you apologizing? Just fucking do it already!"_

 _Nico grips my hand. I scowl. Lee rotates the needle in the flame. He approaches me. "Lean back, I need to see your stomach." I follow orders for once in my life, smirking wickedly as I unzip my leather jacket, handing it to Nico, and lifting my T-shirt underneath._

 _Lee doesn't hesitate, sliding the hot needle through the top of my belly button. I hiss through clenched teeth, jerking up so hard my horns ram into the wall of the bakery behind me. I wince; the horns are extra sensitive. Nico runs a hand through my hair comfortingly, though I'd never admit it. Lee tugs it up, then back down a couple of times. My stomach feels sore, like, well, I just had a hot needle shoved into it._

 _Lee extends his hand for me to give him the ring. I fish it from my pants pocket and give it to Lee. He unscrews the top ball and slides it through the new hole, then he twists it back on._

 _"There you go,"_

/

I'm curled up on the floor of my closet, covering my ears and squeezing my eyes closed so tight that I see stars fly dizzily behind my eyelids. My breathing comes heavily, and I have to remind myself, _in, out, in, out._ Deep, steady breaths. Okay, I'm fine. Everything's fine. Nothing wrong here.

I get up from the floor, trembling and still holding my belly ring in my palm. I open my fist and look at the thing. I'm not sure what it's doing in my closet, but it brings back those terrible memories. But it also brings up memories of when I was _powerful_. It's a dangerous feeling that courses through me in this moment. No. Birdie has taught me not to forget the past entirely; to learn from it, but not dwell on what could be and might've been. I need to control me emotions and not let them control me. But the power I had. There was safety in leading a gang. Until there wasn't.

My thoughts confuse me, but holding this ring brings an odd sense of security. I shut my closet door, then move until I stand in a patch of firelight. Slowly, as if I will hurt someone besides myself, I lift my hoodie and tank top, exposing my belly. The hole is slightly closed after a year of disuse, but I unscrew the ball anyway. I poke it through the hole, and it hurts a little. I screw the top back on. The little silver ball feels at home in my belly button, but no memories hit me. I kind of like the feel of it in again. I've grown emotionally, mentally, and physically since I was thirteen. Although I am not completely fine, I will admit that, I think that taking back some of the good parts of myself from before might help. If not, I can always take it out and burn it. Never see this stupid thing ever again.

How odd. A belly ring as a good part of me. Damn, I was a fucked up small person.

/

The rest of the day passes peacefully. I memorize the instructions on how to get to the pace where we'll be picked up. Nico and I go visit our friends to tell them the news. We meet up at Credenza's. They are all really excited for us.

"A chance to help Auradon see us better!" Zeek exclaims when we tell him. Bolyee is sitting on his lap as he takes a sip of his drink, reposition the cue.

"Well, I suppose like that it could be beneficial," Bolyee admits. "But the kids at Auradon are still going to be suspicious of the five of you. I mean, there's an attack, and all of a sudden they remember that we exist? Kind of suspicious-making if you ask me."

"I still say you shouldn't go," Itsy says, throwing a dart at the bullseye. "But don't let me stop you, Kitt. If you and Nico truly want to go, then do it. I doubt you were asking my permission. I just want my friend to stay safe. I just want everything to be okay again."

Me too, Itsy. Me too.

"We'll be heading out early tomorrow morning," Nico says from behind me. "To meet the others just outside of the Mountains. There was no estimate on how long it'll take to drive to Auradon, but we'll be arriving part way through their school day, it seems."

"Did you know that they just started their new school year a week ago?" I ask, remembering what the notice had informed us of. "They get longer summer breaks than us, I think."

"Really? Someone should tell the Barons about that!" Bolyee chuckles.

"I don't think I'm jealous of that though. Wouldn't they just get stupid in the summer? I've gotten stupid with this extra week off."

"True, Kitt," Zeek laughs.

Talk soon turns from our impending departure to Elemball stats. Although we all talk animatedly about the upcoming season and last season's unbelievable championship game, there's a sad air about the conversation. The feeling thickens to a blanket as I realize Nico and I won't be around for this season, and probably the Season Forty-One Championship Game.

As the night wears down and darkens, our conversation slowly dies down, until we sit in silence for a minute.

"We're going to miss you," Zeek says. "No homo."

" _Yes_ homo," I say, grinning,, as Itsy punches him lightly in the shoulder.

"But seriously," Bolyee says. "Keep in touch while you're on your grand political adventure. Write a letter once in awhile. Just don't forget us." She jumps me, and I freeze before I realize it's just a hug. Hesitantly, I loosely wrap my arms around her neck.

"How could I forget anyone of you guys? You're our best friends. If things go well, I will try and see some more Borderland kids over on Auradon. If things work well, Auradon and the Borderlands will be connected again." I hear sniffling when I finish. Itsy is trying not to cry. "Come here," I motion for her to join the hug, and she doesn't hesitate. I look up to the two guys, who are trying to maintain a safe "no homo" distance from each other. "Get over here," Bolyee encourages, and the boys, Nico dithering for longer than Zeek, join our group hug. After a minute or two, we disband, with varying degrees of tears from all.

"I'll write letters and have them sent out as often as possible," I say after a moment. "Who knows. This might not work out and we'll all be sent back."

"Let's hope not," Nico says. "Because if we're sent back, it will be stripped of our magic and a barrier wrapped around our mountains." We all nod to each other in agreement.

After that, it's really late now, and Nico and I must be up early to leave for Auradon. As much as I hate to admit it in the presence of my friends, a thrill rides up my spine as that thought occurs to me. Tomorrow morning or afternoon, I'll be in Auradon. I have the opportunity to give myself a semi-fresh start, and that's kind of nerve wracking.

We all say our goodbyes and goodnights to each other through our hands as we each cover a yawn, or rub our sleepy eyes. We keep chatting together until the very end, where the road forks and Zeek and Bolyee part from our group. A little while down, Itsy splits off and it's just Nico and I, and we don't leave each other ever. Well, technically, we leave each other where the street parts into the pawn shop and the bakery, but details aren't important.

Nico says another goodnight to me, and I wave to him before heading in the front of the shop. It's closed, but Birdie leaves a key under the flowerpot by the door, along with this week's spell to unlock the door. To be used in the case that I am out past eight-thirty, which is when Birdie closes shop. I could just use the backdoor, but it's eleven o'clock, it's dark, and I'm terrified of the side alley at night.

I put the key into the lock and twist, unlocking the basic locks. Now for the spell. _"It's past eight-thirty, the time set by Birdie. The key is turned, but doesn't unlock the door, open this door a notch more."_

Eight-thirty. Time set by Birdie. This woman's a genius. The door fully unlocks, and I hide the key and crumble the note with the spell on it in my fist. I lock the door when I'm inside, discarding the paper in the trashcan by the door, and expertly make it through the maze that is the Glass Rose is the dark. I shimmy through the curtains for the back room and into the actual house.

The lights still glow brightly, and there usually would only be a small lamp on, placed on top of the worktable, if Birdie were asleep.

"Birdie, I'm home!" I call softly.

The old woman appears. She's wearing a blue robe over pajamas, and her gray hair is up in curlers. I blush and my gaze zooms in onto her slippered feet. I've never seen her in less than her best.

"Hey," I say lamely. Why am I like this? Oh wait. Never mind. I know that answer.

"This is it," Birdie says. "You're going off on your own adventure." I try not to cringe. What she said isn't embarrassing or even cringe-worthy. That's just my natural reaction to any sort of affection or care given to me by anyone other than Nico. Old habits die hard, I guess.

"Birdie," I pause, thinking of a response. "It might not be for long."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you, sweet girl. We have had so little time together, but you have grown so much in that time, and-"

I hug her. Honest to God, cross the space between us and wrap my arms around her body. "I'm gonna miss you too, Birdie." I say into her shoulder. She still seems taken aback that I've allowed this hug. I'm not one for touching. "But eventually I'd have to leave the nest."

"I love you, Kitt," She says. We break apart and I'm face-to-face with her now. "I reasonably tolerate you, Birdie." I joke. My mentor smiles, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I'm heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed when she calls after me. "Oh, I've left a new outfit for you on your bed. Just a little something I found that you might like."

"Thank you," I call back, out of habit.

"Don't thank me until you have seen it!"

/

I've showered and headed downstairs to my bedroom. The Fullbrights are on their little bed on my desk. The lamp light by my bed glows dimly, casting just enough light for me to see by. I dump my boots, socks and camisole in a corner.

When I was in the shower, I noticed that my roots where showing in my hair, so I used a spell to touch up the brown dye and accentuate the silver highlights. As I towel dry my hair, which can't be good for it, considering it's curly texture, I notice the outfit laid out on the comforter. A note sits on top. _"Kitt- Just a little something to make your adventures more magical. :)"_ (yes, she actually used the smiley face.)

The romper dress is long sleeved, with lace arms and a solid maroon bodice. The skirt part flares out to hide the attached shorts underneath. The best part is that it has pockets.

I quietly change out of my hoodie and jeans, which I'd shimmied and danced back into upon realizing I didn't have pajamas with me in the shower. I slide the dress over my mostly dry body. I love the shorts underneath. I spin around a bit. Yes, Birdie did a wonderful job with this. I'll wear it tomorrow.

When I'm taking the dress off, I feel something in the pocket. I reach in and take it out. It's the necklace I saw Birdie working on a few days ago. It has a gold chain, attached to which is a small. red and green three-dimensional rose. Thorns and all. It's gorgeous. I love it all. Tomorrow I'll thank her by wearing it.

/

My alarm blazes earlier than usual.I reach over and slam my hand around until I snatch the clock and turn it off. I sit there in silence for a minute, head pounding, rubbing sleep from my lamp on my nightstand still smokes; it must have run low while I slept. I guess I should be concerned that I left it on, that I could've started a fire, but someone once said something about "it does not due to dwell on the past" or something like that. So I move on with my day, scooting off the bed, and touching my feet slowly to the cold concrete floor.

Why am I awake so early? It's five o'clock. I think for a second.

Oh.

 _Oh!_

Nico and I are going to Auradon today! I wonder who else will be going with us. I hope they're alright people.

With this remembered information, I rush out of bed, and get the dress Birdie got me from the hanger in my closet.

The Fullbrights are miraculously still asleep in their little makeshift bed. I change in the closet with no light. When I'm done, barefooted I pad over to my bed and slide out my trunk and put in onto the bed. I get out my hairbrush and run through the wild tangles. Toweling my hair dry, on top of sleeping on it slightly damp and unbound has done quite a number on the brown and silver curls. Once untangled, I braid the right side of my hair from the crown to the top of the back, hiding the broken piece of horn, before tying it off into a pigtail. I do the same for the the left part. The curls dangle and bounce freely halfway down my back.

I put on socks and my boots before shutting the truck. On my nightstand, on top of my remaining books, lies the rose necklace and the letter. I clasp the necklace around my neck, fixing the pendant so it's in the front. As I put on my combat boots, I notice my spellbook on my desk.

I pick it up, and just hold it in my hands for a moment. This spellbook that I've tie dyed has been with me since I was five or six, and just learning basic spells and how to write. The inside cover still says _"Property of Kitt"_ in crooked, wobbly, elementary handwriting. It means the world to me, as much as my drawings and writings and books, although I could live without it. Flipping through the crinkled pages, I see the evolution of my handwriting and spell usage. Even if I can't use it in Auradon, I can't leave it behind.

/

I meet Birdie upstairs for an early, early breakfast. She looks as if she's been awake for hours, despite the fact we went to bed at about the same time. Pancakes are already on the table, freshly cooked to golden brown on the stove. Birdie sets the plate in front of me at our worktable, and she sits across from me with her own plate. She hands me some warmed syrup,which I drown my pancakes in. We eat mostly in comfortable silence, only breaking it for the moments when Birdie repeats just how much she'll miss me. Once breakfast is over, we clean the plates, and I go brush my teeth.

Then I get my trunk from my room, and throw my hoodie in there very last minute. As I'm halfway the stairs, Vivienne and Cal catch my attention. They're scurrying like little mice to climb the stairs, and I drop my suitcase with a _thud_ on the stair I'm on and rush to pick the couple up.

"Are you going to just leave us?" Vivienne sobs, shakes wracking her mechanical body, but no tears actually fall. She is sitting in the palm of my hand, her own hands covering her face. Cal holds his wife, but looks up at me, betrayed.

"Were we not good enough?" Cal asks, fiddling with his sword. My heart breaks and goes out to them. I feel so bad. I'd been so excited to go to Auradon, I'd nearly forgotten about my smallest friends. I hold them closer to me. "No, no, no," I whisper to them. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll find a way to take you with me."

Vivienne looks up, "You will?"

"Of course…" I think for a second. "Oh! You two could hide in my pockets and I'd take you out when we got there and it was safe!"

"Excellent idea!" Cal says, sheathing his sword. I lower the Fullbrights into my dress pocket carefully. The pockets are deep, so hopefully there is enough room. "How's that?" I ask. Cal and Vivienne peek their little mechanical and porcelain faces out of my pocket. "Perfect!" Vivienne hiccups, the last of her sobs fading. The two duck back down into my pocket, and I start back up the stairs. Cries of "ow!" and "slow down, please, Kitt!" rise up from the pocket, and I slow my pace on the stairs. As I pick up my suitcase- making sure that it bounced against the opposite leg, not the one with the pocket holding my friends- I wonder how I can keep up with anybody while still not hurting Vivienne and Cal. I guess longer strides?

"Kitt," Birdie scolds when I'm back at the table, resting my trunk on it. "You are not allowed to have magic in Auradon." She looks down at my left pocket. Caught.

"I know," I explain. "But I just can't leave them! There my friends. They won't cause any trouble, promise."

She sighs, setting glue in the broken crack of a teacup. "I know you mean well, but you cannot bring them! Do you not understand what a chance this is to the Borderlands? Bringing Cal and Vivienne, although they are not harmful, per se, may be seen as a threat by those who have not seen proper magic in nearly half a century."

"But it wouldn't be right to leave them home when it's simple to bring them with me. I brought them to life. It's my responsibility to care for them."

Birdie considers this, then relents. "Alight, as long as you keep them out of trouble." I silently give myself a high five.

It's already nearing six in the morning. The sun is just starting to rise above the clouds and darkness. Soon, there's a knock on the backdoor; I look over and see through the glass that it's Nico, with his backpack hanging from his shoulders. I open the door and greet him. "Hey."

"Hi. Our ride's here." Nico says.

"Alight, give me a moment," I say. Nico turns around and walks down the back steps, and sits with his bag between his knees.

I turn back to Birdie. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I am am going to miss you too, sweet girl, but this is the start of a whole new adventure for you." She rubs my shoulders gently. I hoist up my trunk and head to the door. At the door, I turn back and wave. "Bye." But Birdie doesn't say a word. As I close the door, I hear "goodbye, Kitt."

/

Outside, Nico and I are greeted by the same pair of officers who delivered the notice. After a few words of greeting, we load our stuff into the back of a horse-drawn carriage. It's not actually run by real horses. Because of the long distance from the Valley of the Lost to the Forbidden Mountains, the usual team of four horses has been replaced with four wooden, mechanical horses. They have been brought to life the same way Cal and Vivienne were.

During the drive, Officer Palmer manages the horses while the second officer, who tells us his name is Locke, briefs us on the expected code of conduct in Auradon. Basically it boils down to:

No magic

No stealing

No lying

No fighting

Be nice and happy most of the time

Don't hurt others

They're probably going to hate you because you use magic and there's really nothing that you can do about it except prove them wrong and show them that you're not evil.

Basic things that any decent human being/ magical entity should know.

We cut what should be a day or two's journey by normal horse into just a single hour. The horses move at an astounding speeds, due to the fact that they run on magic and require no food or water to fuel them, and no stops to take a crap. I notice as our journey brings us closer to the Forbidden Mountains, and thus Auradon, my head starts to throb a bit, and when I look over to Nico, he seems a little uncomfortable. It doesn't hurt, exactly, but it's not a nice feeling.

There is a small pass that leads out of the mountains that is too small for our carriage to go through, so Nico and I get out and grab our stuff, We say goodbye and thank you to the officers, and we walk through the short pass.

I notice three things when we make it through the dirt pass.

The first thing I notice is that the throbbing in my head borderlines, pounding. The second thing I notice is the group of teenagers huddled together, looking at something in front of them. The third thing is what the trio is staring at.

Beyond the Borderlands is a charred mess. Beyond the Borderlands, just outside of where I was found as a baby, hundreds of family homes, business and schools have been disturbed by some sort of evil magic.

Nico gaps. "Oh my God," He mutters. I'm in shock that anybody possessing magic could possibly do such a thing. It's been years since all the fairytales closed and everybody got their Happy Endings and the Villains were shipped off to the Isle of the Lost. We were told what we would find, but seeing it in person is eye opening.

No wonder Auradon hates magic, if this is what can be done with it.


End file.
